


White Collar Drabbles

by antonomasia09



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 drabbles inspired by the prompts "Run," "Zoo," and "Volunteer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Collar Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in November 2011.

Run  
Neal used to go for a run every morning. He would watch the sun rise, breathe in the crisp air, and laugh at all the people he passed, trapped in their dull lives, who would never experience the true wonder of life.

When he still had Kate, she would sometimes join him. No words were necessary- they just let the rhythm of each other’s footsteps and pulses sync and become one. He never loved her more than during those times. He never felt more alive.

Neal doesn’t go for runs anymore. He thinks if he did, he would never stop.

 

 

Zoo  
When the body of an international arms dealer turns up at the Bronx Zoo, Neal is ecstatic. He disappears into the Mouse House with Jones for nearly an hour, feeds a peacock that’s following him around, and nods sympathetically at the monkeys in their cages. Peter thinks he would have tried to ride the Bug Carousel if the agent hadn’t made it clear that any attempt to do so would land Neal back in prison.

Before they leave, Neal buys an Audubon bird with an annoyingly cheerful chirp from the gift shop, which Diana finds hilarious. Peter nearly strangles him.

 

 

Volunteer  
It’s all Elizabeth’s fault. A co-worker told her about a National Kidney Foundation walk, and she managed to bully Peter into volunteering. So of course Peter made Neal come too.

The three of them are tasked with handing out water bottles at the one-mile mark, which is fine, until it turns into a vicious competition as to who can give out more bottles. They keep tally on a poster.

June walks past with Samantha, and Peter dives in front of Neal to hand them both water simultaneously. Elizabeth smacks Peter, Samantha giggles, and Neal wants the moment to last forever.


End file.
